Durin's folk in Westeros
by House Longbeard
Summary: Nearly 500 ships arrive off the shores of bear island in the middle of night, and with them come 40,000 dwarves all ready to find new lands to call home. It is up to the Wolves of the North to decide if they will be turned away or accept them into the dominion of the North and gain a powerful ally in the dwarves
1. Chapter 1

**Durin's folk in Westeros: Prologue**

For this tale to be told, one must go back all the way to before the dwarves came ashore the north of westeros and changed the lands forever. This story starts far across the western seas, at least that is what the maesters will tell you, but the lands, til this very day have never been found by any ship venturing to find it. Middle Earth is where these halflings say that they came from. They all spoke in reverence of great mountains in which they dwelt and ruled from.

King Thror, son of Dain l was said to be a wise and capable ruler by all who spoke of him. But with the large treasure the dwarves had amassed over the years, and the times of peace and prosperity, Thror had become complacent and his rule was beginning to slip from him as he spent his time watching over his treasure, and paranoid at any guests who were not dwarves. In T.A. 2770, a guest arrived at the gates of Erebor unannounced. The king was ready to turn him away when his son and grandson, Thrain and Thorin, they came to the each side of the king and told him he must speak with this stranger at once.

* * *

**Thrain ll**

A tall man. Taller than any he had ever seen before or would ever see again. He had long flowing hair, white and gold woven together, he had grey robes with a black staff that looked to have a crystal formed into it, and his eyes seemed to shine..but that must have been the light from the candles, surely. But as the more he looked at this man, he knew there was a deep wisdom in those eyes to make them shine so.

The room was quiet until the man spoke, his voice beautiful and hard all at once, "You must gather all of your people and leave the mountains before it is too late." His father gave a deep laugh at that as he slapped his belly a few times. When did he gain all that weight, Thrain thought to himself. The man did not look amused though. "There is a dragon coming that has gotten word of the treasure you keep, and Smaug comes to claim it."

That got the attention of all in the room, even his father. "Smaug you say?" Thrain started but was interrupted by the King, "Lies, filthy lies told by some stranger that you ALL would sup on as if it were some TRUTH! I shall not have it. OUT! OUT NOW!" His father belted almost hysterically. Thrain stared at his father then, truly stared at him, and saw that he was a lost man. When he looked around the room, he saw the same from everyone else, his sons included.

"I shall see this man out myself sire" said Thrain. King Thror simply waived his hand and called an end to court.

Answers were needed, and Thrain was going to get them one way or another. His sons and his loyal guards were with him as they walked this man out of the castle and continued on til they were out of sight. "What did you say was your name again?" he heard his son, Frerin, ask the man. Always the curious one that boy was. "Balwe, but my name should not be the concern, it should be the survival of your people. The dragon is coming, i do not lie about that." They all simply looked at the man as they continued walking. "And i was not done delivering my message to your king." "Oh there was more?" Thrain said. "Of course there was more. Its not just evacuating this mountain, all the dwarves are to leave Middle Earth, the mountains are no longer a safe haven for your people. And that goes from the longbeards all the way down to the stiffbeards and blacklocks.

"But most of the dwarves are scattered all throughout the lands. That would take years getting to them" Those were Thorin's first words since this visitor arrived.

The stranger gave a sad smile as he said, "Indeed they are, and indeed it would. You are son's of Durin, are you not? It is your duty to rally the clans of the dwarves, and save them from destruction." They all stared wearily at this man, who comes from nowhere and expects much from their people. As if he were reading his thoughts, "I know I give you and your people a great burden to carry, but carry it you must. For Mahal asked this of me personally." Whatever weariness the dwarves had of this man was now gone, and replaced with fury. He spoke a name that was coveted by the dwarves alone, and no other race, especially not men. "How do you know that name?! What traitorous dwarf spoke that name to you?" "Out with it coward!" His men had unsheathed their weapons and were slowly encircling the man.

This stranger was not deterred though as he took a step towards Thrain, "You know him as Mahal, but i know him as Aule, and also as friend." That gave them pause. How could this man possible know Mahal. "I am no man Thrain, son of Thror, though i might look it. I come from far beyond the west and was sent here on a mission that i shall see through." "Why can you not just fight the dragon, then?" asked a dwarf. They all looked at this Balwe expectantly. "I was told not to engage with the dragons, and I dare not disobey my commands. The plan is to get you and your people to new lands across the sea."

Thrain could not hold his tongue any longer, "Across the sea? You would have the dwarves leave their home to travel to lands unknown?" "I would." The man said simply. Thrain only ground his teeth as he thought about this. It could be done, but this man could also be lying. The second they leave Erebor, he could try to claim it for his own people or they could be waiting to kill them when they leave the safety of the mountains. "I have no desire for your castle or your life, Prince Thrain, only your people's prosperity." How does he keep doing that?

Even if he were convinced by all of this, his father would still be a problem. Thrain walked away from their small retinue and stared out at Dale and the beauty of it when the sunset, "Durin give me strength", he whispered. When he turned, it felt as if he was turning his back on these lands, and he was changing the path of his people forever, but something deep down inside of him told him that it must be this way. "So are these new lands located in the west where you are from?"

Balwe smiled for the first time since meeting him, "No Prince Thrain, even I have not seen these lands for which we are headed, but with hope, and faith we shall carve out a new home for you and your people to thrive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thorin ll**

Smoke filled the air from campfires and halfling leaf, as the dwarves rested on the day. Thorin would welcome these fires any day over the flames and destruction he witnessed on the steep hills far off from Erebor. His father went before their people and pled the case of this stranger, much to his grandfather's anger. He yelled and cursed but Thrain was undeterred. Thorin knew his father had the people when he asked them to at least come with him for a time and should the dragon not come then you can return home. He still told them to bring their possessions just in case the dragon does come.

And come he did.

Just when they were all ready to head home, the dwarves watched in thousands as Smaug the Terrible came down in all his might and destroyed the empty city of Dale for they were told in advance as well. Then the dragon set it's eyes towards Erebor and flew head first into the gates of the mountain. With a greast burst of flames, the gates came down with ease and the screams of the dwarves who chose to stay in the kingdom with his grandfather.

For two days and two nights, the host of dwarves waited for any stragglers from the mountain. Few came.

The ones that did come all had the same story that King Thror chose to stay where the gold was kept and would not listen to reason. Thorin's father howled and screamed into sky as tears had streamed down his face. Then he picked himself up and the dwarves had a short ceremony for the fallen then continued on their journey, for it would be a long one.

For nearly ten years, they had traveled all throughout convincing dwarves to come along. It was no easy process and there were those who stayed, but once Thorin's cousin Lord Nain of the Iron hills was won over, then the rest of the dwarves followed suit. The journey east was hard but the journey west could only be described as madness. Thorin nearly spoke up many times as his father followed and spoke to this _Balwe _(if that was even the man's name) in hushed tones and away from the rest. They had started their journey west with almost 45,000 dwarves and now nearly 5,000 have been lost because of this foolish quest. Too many, he thought. Far too many.

Thorin was brought from his thoughts when Frerin and Balin came and sat down on each side of him. His brother handed him a bowl of food as Balin kept taking puffs from his pipe until he spoke up. "I heard talk we will be at the coast soon." Thorin nearly laughed at that. He had heard that talk as well, years ago. And the only bodies of water they have seen has been lakes and rivers. This quest has been for naught. He only said to Balin, "Oh is that what they say? Perhaps they are right this time, unlike the last one hundred times." Frerin threw his arm around him. "Cheer up brother, do you not smell it?" He smiled at him expectantly as if the answer was as clear as day. "Do enlighten me, brother"

"The salt is in the air. That means the sea is not far off. We are nearly there brother, and then we can start fresh." Fresh. And what of the dwarves who have died on this quest, he thought. When will their fresh starts begin?

* * *

**Dain ll**

Dain missed the Iron hills. It may not have been the splendor of Erebor or Moria in it's glory years, but it was home and his father was Lord. Now they they seemed nothing more than peasants and beggars here in the homes of the elves. For years they traveled and now they have reached Farlindon, and this dwarf by the name of Cirdan the Shipwright is awaiting their coming. Dain had to admit once he finally got over his pride to eat their food, it was quite tasty. Mead or Wine was offered but of course the mead was preferred in this company. Fresh fish, roasted with lemons and herbs in it. Dain nearly caught himself picking the bones.

"So is that what you mean to do?" Cirdan said as he stroked those few little chin hairs he calls a beard. Those were the first words understood during their whole conversation. What could they have been talking about? "We were talking about your journey's ahead, Dain, son of Nain." The man Balwe gave a slight smile and knowing look as if he knew the happenings within his mind.

"Tomorrow we will shall set out and hopefully forge a new path for the dwarves." Balwe spoke to all in the company. All raised their cups though Dain saw that there were those who looked displease with it all. Dain's father included. But no matter how much they might dislike it, Dain knew Thrain's will would be followed for there are none more loyal than the dwarf.

* * *

**Balwe**

Eru bless this day. The skies looked beautiful and the waters calm, he knew the time was now. The elves had shown tried to shown the dwarves how to use the boats they would be riding in. But it was all for naught. The dwarves are not of the sea, they are of the earth. It made no matter, he knew they just needing to lift sails and pull in the anchor, the rest would be done by the Valar.

There was no winds to be found and he knew that was Manwe's doing. He thanked him for that, and also Ulmo for the calm seas, seas that he knew would not be calm for much longer. "We are all ready, Balwe." It would seem the time is now. He looked back to the seas and saw that Cirdan watched him quietly. Balwe nodded and turned back to sea. By the time the dwarves had lifted the last anchor, he could feel the winds starting to pick up. "UNDER THE DECKS, IN THE CABINS! NOW!" His voice thundered as the dwarves hurried underneath. He hated to yell but for what was to come next, none of them needed to be above deck.

Balwe raised his arms out as he looked to the skies. He called out for the valar, and then he out for Iluvatar last. The skies shifted black and grey as the winds took over the sails and started moving the ships through the water. The elves had all ran inside by this point except for Cirdan, he still watched and waited. The winds had finally steadied out, but Balwe knew that the next leg would be the hardest. When lands were out of sight and there was only ocean, that is when decided to intervene. The seas opened up into a pit of nothingness. A whole in the middle of the water awaiting all 40,000 of these dwarves to lands unknown. Balwe said his silent goodbyes for he knew he would not back until dagor dagorath and no sooner.

**The She-Bear**

* * *

That damned Jeor thinks he can talk to many any which ways. If he got a taste of my morningstar he would not be talking that way at all, Maege thought. She knew it was wrong to think such poor thoughts, especially about ones own brother but it could not be helped. He had sent a servant to have her woken up right before Dawn to come look at something and he would not even say what it was. The bloody fool.

Maege was making her way outside after grabbing fresh bread from the kitchen. I will be damned if he thinks to hurry me before i get some food in my belly, "Now what is it you dra-", her words were cut short and she nearly dropped her bread when saw the amount of ships on the shore. Maege ground her teeth as she gripped her mace, "Damned Ironborn. I am sick to death of these bloody cowards." Jeor still watched them. "I do not think they are Ironborn sister. Where are their sigils? And these ships, they look too fine to be those of the Ironborn."

"But still brother, word must be sent out of an Invasion!" Jeor gave her a look that only served to piss her off anew. "You think I do not know that maege?! God's woman! Letters have been sent and are being sent as we speak. " Maege simply stared at him, "since you seem to have it all figured out then, Jeor, what is it we shall do next. Her brother grimaced,"Wake the men that are still resting and prepare for battle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I know the first two chapters were terrible but i just needed to figure out a way to get the dwarves to westeros and have it make somewhat sense. The landscape of the north is going to be changed a little bit. The forktop peaks of the frost fang mountains are going to be south of the wall instead of North of the wall. The mountain clansman live in the valleys and small mountains surrounding it but they can't live in the frostfangs due to it's living conditions so they steer clear of it. Balwe is a Maia if you haven't figured it out yet, and so since the dwarves have his help, they will be able to build much faster and craft much greater like the dwarves of the first age once they get over their mistrust**

**I hope to make the reactions real on both sides and I hope the story is enjoyable for everyone. No stupid pairings. Dwarves only marry other dwarf women so I don't care about pairing them with anyone from Westeros. It will take a few chapters to get to canon, but it will be different and Ned's position in the North will change because of it. **

* * *

**Year 284 A.C.**

**Lord of Winterfell**

"Ned, my lord, must you go? Could you not just send your bannerman to deal with the Ironborn?" His lady wife had asked as she tugged at her red hair he loved so much.

"Mormont's letter did not say ironborn specifically and If not me, then who else, my lady? The north follows strength and there is nothing strong about letting my men fight these invaders while I hide behind my castle, would you not say so?" Catelyn had no words for that and stared off out of her glass windows.

Ned sighed.

He did not mean to be so harsh to Catelyn, but the stress of ruling the north was already weighing him down, and he has only been the warden for less than a year. This belongs to Brandon, not me. This castle, the lands, the smallfolk...this woman in front of me. Father, mother, Benjen, Lya. _Promise me, Ned_. Once this castle had been full of wolves roaming around it. _Now there is just me_. But he knew that was not the truth as soon as the words tumbled from his mouth. Robb, my heir, he is fast asleep down the hall. And Jon. Lord stark sighed once more. He knew the boy was already subjected to rumors and gossip.

_Let them gossip, Jon is mine and that is all anyone need know._

Catelyn's voice brought him from his thoughts. "You only just left, my lord. The mad king was defeated not yet a year's past. You left! You left and returned with another woman's child!" Her voice broke at the end as tears welled in those tully blue eyes.

Eddark walked over and joined her in staring out the window. "My lady, I erred greatly when I went south, but it shall never happen again. You have my word on that, Cat." That nickname still felt foreign on his tongue, but he was starting to get used to it.

"I will come back, Catelyn, and with no children in tow this time." He tried to smile at her. _Promise me, Ned. _She turned her head towards him.

Cat wiped her tears, and then finally gripped his hand back. "I know you shall be back my lord, for our son needs his father." She then moved closer and raised their gripped hands to her chest. "And your wife needs her husband."

Eddard placed a chaste kiss to her lips, "I shall return my lady, you have my word on that as well." Catelyn smiled at that. "My father always said you can count on the word of the stark."

"Indeed you can, my lady. Now is it too much to ask for my lady wife to escort me down to the yards?"

She smiled wider at that and said, "of course not, my lord."

Out in the yards, his men awaited his coming. A young man by the name of Mark came over to give him his riding gloves and he was sorely reminded of a man that had rode south with him who bore the same name.

_Ser Mark Ryswell, always so quick to smile, and a gentle giant. Willam. Theo. Ethan. Martyn. May the old gods give you all rest._

He could still remember Barbrey Dustin's face when he had returned Willam's horse to her.

"I see", she said as she stared at the horse Ned had handed over to her as if it was going to transform into Willam himself. Her eyes were fixated on that spot until her demeanor changed into a cool one.

_She looks like a feral dog when she sneers._

"I suppose I am indebted to you, Lord Stark", she gave a mocking curtsy, "and the rest of the men? Are they all still in the south as well?" Her voice took on a tone of pure innocence.

"They are, My lady." Ned said simply.

_What is she playing at here. _Eddard looked around and saw some of the men near her starting to give him accusing looks. _This is not going how I had hoped._

"I could not bring anyone's bones back, Lady Barbrey-, he was cut off.

"Everyone except dear sweet Lyanna, right, Lord stark? Surely her bones are being brought back north, or am I wrong in assuming so?" She kept that same sweet innocent tone throughout.

Ned saw fit to end the conversation abruptly then, before it had gotten even more out of hand. He left soon there after and the memory of that day still slips into his thoughts from time to time. He knew he would have to leave more men than he wanted here at Winterfell, but it could not be helped.

_I do not trust that woman, nor her family. Father had always spoke of the Ryswells with displeasure in his voice. And they have even strengthened their position in the north with the Boltons. I will have to keep my eye on Roose and Roger when we venture North, and Winterfell must stay heavily guarded while I am away._

_"_My lord, are you well?" Catelyn was staring at him with worried eyes.

Aye, my lady, just thinking of my journey ahead. I shall keep you and Robb in my thoughts the whole way." Just as he spoke, his wet nurse was bringing both Robb and Jon out in the yard. He noticed she had no trouble carrying them and looked as if she had done it time and time again.

_That is Shelly, if I am not mistaken. She has had four children now, and all girls too._

Catelyn's mouth pursed and she marched over to grab Robb out of Shelly's hands. The woman was nearly caught off guard by it, but she recovered rather quickly. Eddard saw Cat's regret at handling the situation poorly, but he knew she would not have done it any differently.

_How am I to leave when Winterfell is still somewhat in shambles. I still do not fully have the trust of my lady or my lords and I shall worry after Robb and Jon while I am away. Damn these invaders. Damn them back to wherever they came from. _

He walked over and gave Robb a kiss to the crown of his head and then moved to over Shelly holding Jon. He cradled the lad like a prized possession and kissed him on the crown of his head as well then gave him back to the woman. He moved back over to Robb and saw Catelyn's face held none of the happiness that it had but a few moments ago.

Ned was disheartened by it, but he pushed through. He took his son from her hands, a bit more forcefully than he had intended. "My boy, I expect you to watch over Winterfell and your Mother until I return." Robb only laughed and made to grab at his hair. He chuckled and gave him back to Catelyn."

He knew his men were getting restless and his people could not stand in the courtyard forever, so he signaled for his horse to be brought to him and gave Robb one last kiss and one for his Lady as well, then they were soon out the North Gate. They were quickly off the roads and into the thick of the Wolfswood to make for Deepwood Motte. He knew the Glovers had received a letter as well from Mormont.

_If nothing else the Glovers were loyal. The Umbers or Karstarks would already be diving head first into battle I am sure of it. But the Glover's would hold for the reinforcements of the North to come._

For a fortnight and nearly a sennight, they traveled through the oak, and evergreen. Black brier and sentinals. Soldier pines, ash, chestnuts, ironwood. The lands made Ned feel right at home. When the men would make camp and the stars would light the night sky, that is when the howls of wolves could be heard all around them. They were at first weary but, once a sennight had gone by the howls had begun to lull Ned to sleep.

Once they finally neared Deepwood after their long trek, Robett and a small retinue of men met him when he was less than a day's ride from the castle.

"Robett, well met." Ned held out his hand for the man.

"Lord stark, it is good to see you again," he gave his hand a firm shake, "my brother awaits you in his halls, my lord."

As they traveled up the hill to the castle, Ned noticed House Glover's sigil quickly before the rest of the other houses sworn to them.

_A silver mailed fist on a scarlet red field is hard for anyone to miss. I see all of the Glovers sworn houses are here. Good. We shall need all of them._

Bole, Branch, Forrester, and Woods. Lord Gregor noticed his coming and broke off from the conversation he was having with a House Bole soldier.

"Lord Stark, good to see you again."

"You as well, Gregor. How have you been, my Lord?

Lord Forrester dipped his head and said, "as well as can be expected, Lord Stark, and you, my Lord?

"Aye much the same, Gregor." That reminded Ned. "I did not get a chance to tell you after the war, my Lord, but I am sorry for you Father. He was a good man, and my father always spoke well of Lord Thorren and how he was a fair and able lord."

He touched his hand to his chest, "then I shall do my best to honor his memory."

Ned only nodded and continued on his way. There was little time for small talk, not with what lay ahead of them. The castle looked much the same as he had remembered when he was a boy. There may have been a couple new log towers since he had last been here, but the place was the same for the most part. They passed through the palisdale of logs, and past the two square towers. Galbart waited out in the courtyard with the rest of his household.

They all kneeled once they saw Lord Stark's coming. Ned quickly dismounted his horse and walked over.

"Rise Galbart. Rise all of you. It is good to see you again, my Lord."

Galbart smiled, "aye, you as well Lord Stark, though I had hoped we would be meeting under different circumstances."

"Aye, he said simply, but we must make do with what we are given." Those were words his mom had said to him many years ago.

"Well said, My Lord." Brief introductions were exchanged with his staff and household and then the lords moved inside to Galbart's largest room to speak more privately with the other lords.

_Galbart said this room has had no visitors for many years. Parts of the wood in the room were starting to blacken and the smell was stale. This room could use some work, but it will do. _

Ned was not too sure this could try be considered a room meant for War Council, but he thought the name apt, for war would soon be upon them.

They were deep into discussion at this point, with every lord trying to speak over the otehr. Kennet Bole spoke up, "This is folly. We must march! NOW! We have no time to waste. For all we know these ironborn could already be invading the north as we speak." Voices grumbled their agreement at that.

"We must wait. If they are invading now and we were to face them in battle, then what? If they beat us and scatter our armies, who will be there to pick up the pieces? No my lords, until all of our forces get here, then we must wait. There is no other way." He could see some of the men tried to hide their disapproval at the decision, while a few others nodded in agreement.

_No matter the discontent, I know these men will follow me on this. That has always been the way with the north. Men will curse, yell, scream, fight tooth and nail, and in the end, they shall always yeild to the Starks. We shall wait._

And wait they did. Nearly a moon's turn before the all the lords made their arrival to Deepwood Motte. Ned only let the last lord to show up and his men rest a day, and then they were off again to Bear Island.

_And how shall we cross with this many men when we do not have the boats for it. There are boats for trips to and from the island, but not war galleys. How are we all to cross without suffering heavy casualties?_

Eddard racked his brain over this the whole way until he was brought from his thoughts with a shout.

"Gods, its so many of them." One of Ned's men spoke up.

"That aint no Ironborn. Ships look too good to be reavers. I seen't me a Ironborn ship before, these look too pretty and aint even got no squid on the sail." A glover soldier said.

He heard many grunts in agreement. An older warrior with a weather lined face spoke up then,"I have been across the narrow seas and back milord, and I aint never seen no ships like that."

Ned had seen few enough ships himself but even he knew these were not Ironborn.

_If not them, then who._

"HAR! THEN LET US GO SEE WHO THESE BLOODY BUGGERS ARE! What do you say, my Lord?! The greatjon's voice boomed so loud that Ned thought he was wearing a helm.

"Aye, jon, we shall soon enough, but first we must figure out the situation at hand and do it quietly." Lord Umber looked sheepish after that, but he was much quieter.

Ned was sure the man would need to save his voice for the coming days. He looked over and noticed Lord Bolton and Lord Ryswell watching him from a distance, and they were talking in hushed tones.

_What are those two conspiring about? This shall not be easy but for the North, we must overcome._

* * *

**A King No Longer**

_We have been on these boats for nearly a fortnight and to no avail. Where is that Balwe at? The man said he would be back soon. He has been gone too long and my people have become restless._

He was brought from his thoughts then, "STOP smoking those pipes in here, I can barely breath!" His daughter, Dis, gave an exaggerated cough to prove her point. Thorin just shook his head, and Frerin only laughed.

"Put the pipes away, you will both have plenty of time for Old Toby when we are off these cursed boats."

"And when will that be father?" His eldest, Thorin, spoke up then as got up to ash his pipe,"the man who _you_ put your trust in has not been back and we have had no word from him. What if he went over to join with these people? What if he is telling them all about us and our kin, and they have men on boats as we speak, coming to finish us off?" Thorin was ever suspicious of anyone who was not a dwarf.

_That boy gets that from his Grandfather, though I can not say that I have not been thinking the same. These same questions have been at my mind since he left. Did this man bring us here just to turncloak, and kill us all. Surely he would not have done that. Why would he travel with us all this time and risk his own life for them just to have us killed once we reached these shores. It does not make sense._

"Maybe they took him prisoner and he's been locked up all this time. Did any of you ever think of that?" Frerin gave his thoughts on the matter.

Thrain nodded, "I did, son. Balwe had said wait a moon's turn and should he not be back, then we are to come ashore without him, and fight if we must."

Thorin stood at that and clinched his fist,"_Baruk Khazad!_"

To which Frerin replied, "_Du Bekar!_ If it is battle these men want, then they shall soon learn the might of dwarves."

These boys are still just that. Boys. Thorin was barely thirty-four years of age, while Frerin was even younger than that at twenty-nine years of age. He knew both were eager to get off the boat more than anything which is why they spoke the way they spoke.

_I have raised these boys to be warriors, so i know should battle come, they will be ready. We all will._

Thorin, Frerin, Walk with me. We are going to speaking with Nain in his room. Dis, I shall have Amara and Brarynn come and keep you company." His daughter perked up some at hearing the names of her two closest friends. She ran over to him and wrapped both arms around his middle.

"OH, thank you, father! Can we go to her-"

"NO!" His daugther nearly jumped at that. "I do not mean to be so harsh, my child, but you all must stay in this room until I say otherwise." He kissed her brow and then they were off to Nain's room.

He first made a stop at the rooms of Dis's friends, then continued on. He gave a quick knock at his cousin's door. Dain opened the door as his father just sat staring at the wall. He did not even give rise to their coming.

Nain spoke, his voice hoarse from not disuse. "How much longer on this cursed ship?!" His voice rose towards the end. "I have not been able to hold down food and drink since we first set sail. I shall follow you as I already have, but I can take it no longer on this wooden pisspot. I can smell the dung of the goats, and we are nearest to the deck. Imagine what the other dwarves on the lower levels are going through!" His cousin threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I know cousin, which is why I came here. We are going to the deck to see if we can figure out what has happened to Balwe and see if they have soliders lined along the shores. And I am also sick of this ship just as much as you." He extended his hand towards him. "Now shall we go?"

Nain took it gratefully, as Dain piped in, "Can I come up too, father?"

"No, Dain. You will stay right where you are." The lad did not look happy about it as he sat and crossed his arms with a sour look on his face.

They left the room and made their way up the stairs and onto the deck. There were no army of soldiers lined across the shore as he had expected but he could see some men out behind the gates, but they did not seem to be paying attention of their coming. Most of this castle, if it could really be called that, was made of timber and the island seemed to be quite old and worn, he noticed. There was a gate he could see, and above it was a woman cradling a suckling babe in one hand and an axe in the other.

_Warrior women. That was at least one thing we had in common for a portion small portion of his soldiers were dwarf warriors. Perhaps we shall come to a quick understanding with these people after all. _

The voices of his son's had brung him from his thoughts. "Hah. This is no Erebor! Th-" Frerin was cut off.

Erebor?" Thorin spoke in disbelief, "This place does not even measure up to the city of Dale. These lands are poor as are the structures they built."

Just then the men behind the gates finally noticed their arrival. Thrain could not make out what they were saying, but noticed that most started to point and laugh at where they all stood.

"_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul (_I spit on your grave)" thorin yelled at them, and his brother followed suit as usual. The men only cocked their heads, but did not their cease their laughing. He was not concerned with that, he was more concerned with this man he had put his trust in and hoped that it was not misplaced.

For a time, they just stood above the deck and watched the island. Thrain admired how the waves hit their structure and it did not budge an inch.

_The place may seem weak, Thorin, but it is sturdy has held them for this long, and I see very little weakness in that._

Just when they were ready to back below the deck, there was finally some movement from the castle. "Thrain, my friend!" Balwe's voice called over the sounds of the waves hitting the ship. He walked towards the shore with a few people at his side. Two men, one was quite large in size and burly, though he seemed to be up in age. The other was nearly just as tall, he was just not as wide as the man he walked besides.

_That must be his son._

Then there was one woman who walked at the end of the group and she was nearly as wide as the first man, though not as tall. She had long brown hair that he could see that she had fashioned into a ponytail. She could have been the woman carved at the top of the gates, for the appearnce was uncannily similar. And this woman had a sureness to her step Thain knew all to well.

_She walks like a warrior. They all do. Should it come to a battle, it shall be no easy task. _

_"_Balwe," Thrain said,"Well met. We had nearly started to worry after you." He did not let the man know he was ready to bring the dwarves ashore himself, but Thrain was sure he knew what he was getting at.

"I am fine, my friend. We have had long discussions on the lay of these lands and their warden is on his way here as we speak, and then we shall go from there." Thrain had noticed that the three companions that came with him all had disbelief written across their faces.

_I guess these folk have not seen dwarves before. No matter, they have seen them now._

"And when did you mean to make us apart of this discussion, _my friend."_

_Was he even truly their friend, this man. He knew Thorin was angry at him for speaking alone with this man so much, but even alone, the man said very little. Is the prosperity of my people truly his objective? What does he want? Who does he serve?_

"Just now, Thrain, son of Thror. Use the ladders and come down with the others you have there above the deck with you. We have much to talk about." Balwe held out his hand as if signaling for them to come down from the ship. Thrain and the other dwarves exchanged looks before they decided they would rather fight with land beneath their feet than atop a deck.

_We are all fully armed and ready for whatever trap these men might have ready for us. I gave Balwe my trust, and he gave me his word. Let us see what his words are worth._

* * *

**The Old Bear**

Jeor had not seen too many dwarves in his lifetime, but the ones he had seen certainly did not look like this.

_They do not waddle or hobble when they walk. They just seem like little men. Men with bloody beards that could put the Mountain clansmen to shame. Who are these people? _

First this man comes to shore, taller than any man I have ever laid eyes on. He even had Clegane beat by at least an inch or two. His height was not the only shock Jeor had for he was sorely reminded of the Targaryens at first. The man's hair seemed to shine a white and gold and his eyes...

_I only ever remember seeing one Targaryen and they did not have eyes like that. I do not think any man in these lands have or have ever had eyes like that. No, these people must have come across the Sunset Sea. Is that what lies beyond the Sea? Dwarves and fair folk nearly triple their size._

They were making their way through the keep as he saw his new guests taking stock of the place, and they did not seem impressed. The dwarves walked through the halls like they were of great nobility and all should bow at their coming. Jeor nearly laughed at that.

_These are bloody dwarves! Who are they to look down upon my halls and the halls of my forebearers when all they have stayed in is probably huts and small villages. _

Jeor knew it was ill of him to think so, since they have shown him no disrespect to him or his people up to this point. But he did not like the looks his home was getting from these impudent dwarves.

Maege chose to speak up then," Thrain, was it?" The dwarf simply nodded. "Where did you get such armor from? I have never seen such craftsmanship before." Jeor was wondering the same thing, but he had decided not to ask. He had decided not to have the dwarves disarm, but now he was regretting that decision.

_They look more than capable of using those weapons sheathed at their sides, and back. What in the names of Old Gods was I thinking? I would have looked weak and my men would have taken offence by me taking weapons from a dwarf. They would think that I thought they were not capable of protecting Bear Island. The Wall looks better each day. It might be cold and dark, but the weight of Ruling shall not be thrust upon me. Jorah is ready, he just needs a wife now. _

Jeor drifted back into the conversation. "This armor was crafted by us." This Thrain, son of Thror said simply. The man's voice and speech even sounded of nobility to Lord Mormont.

"What do you mean by _you?" _Jorah looked at them suspiciously. "Such craftsmanship could not have come from the hands of dwarves!"

The three other dwarves turned towards his son and were ready to brandish their weapons until Thrain spoke.

"ENOUGH" He said. His voice rung through the halls as if a great bell had been struck and he took on a change of demeanor. "This shall not do! Lord Jorah, the armor we wear and weapons we weild are all made from the blood and sweat of our people. You may choose to believe it or do not, it makes no matter to me, but I would ask that you do not disrespect my kin. Nain, Thorin, Frerin, the words of men have always mattered little to us. Why should it mattered now?"

He noticed Maege and Jorah looking at these dwarves as if they were just now seeing them. Jeor was as well.

_These are no ordinary dwarves. They speak and move like royalty, but HOW?!_

The man, Balwe, chose to speak up then. "They are of royal birth. These dwarves are son's of Durin, they come from a strong line of Kings that has never been broken. These are no ordinary dwarves, my lord as I already told you. Though I am sure you are now figuring that out on your own." He gave a slight smile as he said the last part.

_I should be suprised at the man knowing my thoughts, but he has been doing that for the better part of a fortnight._

"Aye. They are not, and forgive my son, and myself for our doubts. It is just that dwarves have only ever served as jesters or apart of mummer's troupe.

Their leader nodded, and they continued their walk. Maege was full of questions for the dwarves and the dwarf, Nain, had no problem answering her. They had questions for her as well that his sister was happy to oblige in answering

"You see, There is the Lord of the west, his son is a dwarf and he's the only one i know that has ever been born of royal brith." Maege told the dwarves.

"What is his name?" The man named Frerin asked. He seemed the most curious out of all of them.

_The lad must be the youngest of them. Though it is hard to tell with those beards. _

"Tyrion Lannister, Son of Tywin Lannister," Jorah said as they only nodded and gave no recognition of the name. It would seem at least there was no affiliation with the lions. Jeor felt like testing his luck then. He knew the man Balwe had said neither he nor the dwarvers have heard of the Ironborn, but Lord Mormont had to be sure.

"And the Ironborn, have you heard any tales of them?" The dwarves glanced at each other then at him. They looked as if he had spoken another language.

_Good. For now, I will trust they are not here to invade, but should they try anything, we are ready for them._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I thought I would be able to pump out a few chapters a week but I will probably just stick to one or two and have them fleshed out. **

**Kark22- I am an admitted Stark loyalist lol but I try to be fair in my wank of them. I know they have their flaws. And as for the dwarves going other places, I actually thought to do Dorne, but the red mountains have 6 or 7 lords controlling them. The Vale of Arryn have Lords living there as well and the mountain clansmen actually do live in these mountains. I might have them go north of the wall though, but I put the forktops south of the wall, so we'll see where the story goes. Of course they are a match for the white walkers, but at the same time, there isn't nearly enough dwarves to make up for the incompetence of the rest of Westeros, so the others will still be a big problem.**

**Miko56-Sorry my writing is still a bit rusty. This is my first story and i've been out of school for awhile, so hopefully the writing gets stronger as time goes on. The italics is just their inner dialogue.**

**Prince of Petersburg- Tell me about it lol I always see stories of how strange people come to westeros and people don't react accordingly. So I was hoping to get the reactions and awkwardness right. No, only dwarves. I feel like they don't get enough love in tolkien's universe, and it seems like Middle Earth really isn't meant for them. Middle Earth belongs to men and they go to places unknown when they die; the Elves belong in Aman and go to the Hall of Mandos; The dwarves...it is never really mentioned where the dwarves go after they die and I always found that pretty sad even though I'm sure they had Halls that Aule created for them. So because theres not enough loves for the dwarves, this is a dwarf centric fic.**

**Everyone else- Thank you for the comments, favorites, and follows. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Eddard, Son of Rickard**

"Look, milord', one of his men, Rory, said as he motioned him towards the edge of the cliff they all stood upon. " There is a boat comin right at us!"

"Aye, I see it, Rory. Can you make out if the man paddling is one of Mormont's or one of these foreigners?" Ned thought the saw the sigil of a bear on his jerkin but he had to be sure.

"Looks like a Mormont sigil to me, milord. Should we go down and meet his coming?"

"Aye, we shall. My Lords! He spoke loudly to the group of all the lords assembled around him. "Let us go down and see what this Mormont man has to tell us of these invaders." A cheer went up then amongst many of them. He knew they were getting restless and ready to fight. Ned also saw the looks he was getting from some of his lords, and knew they thought him weak for his patience.

_They can think what they like but we do not have enough ships to get across, and some them agreed on cutting the trees and building ships. Building ships?! _

Eddard had ran his hand down his face when the discussion had turned to that. He knew the Greatjon meant well and was eager for battle, as were his men, but that would take months they did not have and he needed answers before anything else.

_Why has there been no movement above the decks from any of the ships, and no alarm raised by the Mormonts at their coming? What are they waiting for? Us? _

Ned's mind turned at that. Could he and his men have been lured into a trap, he thought. He shook the thought from his head. Only One ship seemed to have touched shore while all the others are anchored behind it.

_Perhaps the ship in the front made contact. If that is the case then I would hope Jeor keeps them in his care until our arrival. _

Lord stark mounted his horse, and his men followed. They traveled down and met the man where his boat wade into shore. The man had a smirk dancing at his lips and seemed almost giddy. He nearly hopped out the rest of the way and swam to water, but he chose to wait for his boat to finally reach.

"HALFLINGS! HAR! BLOODY HALFLINGS!" The man yelled all this at them before he started holding his stomach and laughing endlessly. He and the men with him only looked at this Mormont man as if he had lost his mind. He seemed to realize his error for he quickly bowed and gave apologies.

"It is forgiven, soldier. Now give me your name, lad." Eddard thought the man might be the same age as him, but he seemed as green as any squire he has encountered.

"Bannen, milord. Been serving for House Mormont a few years now. He saw the army you brought and sent me to deliver a message."

"Aye we will get to the contents of this message in just a moment", he said, "But on what you said earlier, what did you mean halfings?"

_Does this man mean dwarves?! He could not possibly._

Just then, his thoughts were answered, "Dwarves, milord. I swear it!" The man held his hand to his stomach as to show the height. "I aint never seen no dwarves in my life, milord, and they say them ships out there is full of them. HA!" He started laughing again and even harder this time.

Lord Karstark's gruff voice was heard then, "What do you mean _they _say? So you do not know for sure if there are halflings on those ships or not."

Bannen waived his hands then, like he was warding off some invisible incoming attack. "No milord, I swear it! Some of them dwarves and a man came down from the ship and been talking to Mormont for almost a sennight. Them the only halflings i seen though, but they say they brung thousands of them."

_Thousands? And all Dwarves?!_

Ned rubbed at his head then. He knew there was no easy decision that lay before him. If there was truly a colony of dwarves amassed in those ships, then he knew there must be at least some women and children. Could he really bring himself to kill a helpless dwarf, let alone their women and children.

_This is folly. I do not want this to be true but I can sense no lies coming from the man. He comes here laughing as if it all were some great jest._

"Them dwarves got some fine armor though," Bannen was saying, "the finest armor I ever seen, Lord stark. I'm guessing they must of took it off some kids or something. HA! But they all had fine armor on, milord. It was only four of them, but each one had chainmail and plate looked like it could have been crafted for a little lordling. They even all carried weapons that was just as fine as their armor."

Ned saw fit to interrupt there, "Weapons you say? Mormont did not think to take these weapons from them when they entered the castle?"

Bannen smirked some at that, "Ha. And what does he have to worry about from a few bearded dwarves, milord?"

Ned realized how foolish his question must have sounded. "You also spoke of a man, Bannen. Did he have a weapon as well?"

"No, milord. He did have some type of wooden stick though with some big crystal in the top of it, and he carries it everywhere he goes."

Ned could see the disbelief in the eyes of his men at tale. Some had even guffawed openly at the story but Bannen simply turned to him and continued.

"Milord, I aint got no reason to lie about this, and that stick of his aint all there is to the man, either. He is taller than any man i have ever seen and all the men say how he looks like a Targaryen. I aint never seen no Targaryen myself but he got all the feat-

Lord Umber finally spoke up at that, "A _TARGARYEN?! THE BLOODY DRAGON FILTH, I THOUGHT WE KILLED THEM ALL!_"

"He aint no Targaryen...if you let me finish the story!" This man, Bannen, was bold it would seem. Greatjon was almost caught off gaurd from the man challenging him, but took it with good nature with a laugh and slap to the man's back that almost knocked him over.

Bannen continued then and spoke of this man and how his hair was a white-gold that reached down to the middle of his back, and his eyes seemed to almost glow. He said also how the dwarves from the neck up could be mistaken for a clansman, but then corrected that and said they were uglier than clansmen and the beards of these dwarves would the put clansman to shame. The story had started to become redundant at this point and Eddard had noticed his men growing weary of it, so he put an end to it and asked for the message from Lord Mormont.

"He asked for you, milord. You and all Lords of the north, Lord Mormont says these dwarves lookin to carve out a new home."

That statement was met with open disapproval from everyone around him, and Ned had to admit that he was not too fond of the idea of dwarves taking up home in the North.

_It can not be done. The north may be the largest of kingdoms, but nearly every bit of land is owned by some lord or petty lord. And thousands of dwarves in my lands, the lands of my ancestors...it would look weak having a colony of halflings in my dominion. But how could I kill them. _

Ned racked his brain over that as each of his lords spoke over the other in what they should do to these short invaders.

"Kill them all"

"Burn their ships!"

"Let them starve to death on them, and we aint even gotta lift a finger!" Lord Ryswell said that, and it was met with many approving grunts. Even Ned was inclined to agree with the man for they could not survive at sea forever.

_But then they would need to come to shore, and the what? Rodrik's plan is a sound, but there are dwarves that have already made land and conact with one of his lords. No, first we must go to Bear Island and see to Jeor's message._

_"_Surely you do not mean to go and hear out these stunted creatures, my lord?" Roose's voice could barely be heard, and he had to strain to hear it. The man's pale eyes stared at him expecting an answer.

_Gods, I hate those_ eyes.

"I do." He said simply. "We may starve them out now but they will eventually choose to come to shore."

"Aye and that is when we bring down the hammer on the half-men!" Some Lord said in the back.

Ned needed to make these men see reason.

He made sure his voice was heard by all when he spoke, "I am not sure about all of you my Lords, but we just finished a war and I do not feeling like waiting on these foreigners to starve just to kill them as they come to land. Our lands need tending to, and they need their Lords there to rule over them. Jeor is as true a northman as any and if he bid me to come, then i will come. As will all of you. We will hear what these dwarves have to say and then we will decide from there."

Most his Lords nodded at that and seemed content enough while Ryswell and Bolton continued their whispering and conspiring. Eddard could feel Roose's eyes at his back when he walked to go ready the small galleys with his men.

Let them Conspire, Ned thought. The Lords loyal to House Stark outnumber the Lords loyal to House Bolton and House Ryswell combined. Eddard knows that Roose might be a cunning man, but he is no risk taker. He still remembered the words from his father about Roose Bolton.

"Roose is much like his own father, my son. Forever thinking of ways to usurp the rule of the North, but never so bold to take the initiative to make it happen. The Bolton's know better." His father had been in his cups that night on one of his visits back home from the Vale.

Ned's mind was filled with thoughts and memories of times past as the boats made their way to the Island.

It had been many years since he had been to Bear Island before he was sent off to be fostered by Jon Arryn. Ned remembered hiding from his father when it was time for him to leave for the Vale. The whole castle had gone looking for him throughout the castle, but his siblings knew just where to find him, since that was all of their secret hiding place from time to time. Benjen ran and got their father soon after, and Ned got the scolding of a lifetime.

Once his father was done yelling, he sat Ned down and got down to a knee in front of him.

"My boy, I know it might seem unfair now, but I know you shall come to enjoy your stay at the Vale."

"But papa, I do not want to go! Why can I not stay here and run Winterfell with you and Brandon?" Ned had asked with all the seriousness of an eight year old.

His father only smiled, "No little wolf, Winterfell will belong to Brandon, and If all goes well while you are away, then you just might have your own home to come back to."

_All never goes well when a Stark goes south. Father never got to see his plans through to the end, and Winterfell never went to Brandon. Maybe I never should have went south at all. _

He wanted to regret leaving to be fostered, but he could not. He had made many friends in the Vale ,and Jon Arryn was nothing but kind to him. The man treated Ned and Robert like they were his own sons. He considered Jon a second father to him, much like he considered Robert his third brother. Or at least was. They had been on rocky terms when Ned left the capitol, even with their relationship being mended some over the death of his sister, Lyanna.

_The way he looked at those Targaryen children...it is a look I shall never forget. And now I might be going to put women and children to the sword, the very thing I spoke against._

* * *

**Maege, Daughter of a Bear**

"Not now, Dacey. I have to go meet Lord Stark and welcome his coming, but once that is all done, then I will come find you and Alysanne and we can play all you like. I promise, sweet one." Maege held her hand to her heart to accentuate the promise.

Dacey seemed appeased with that and went running back down the hall she came from. Her daughters were her pride and joy, but sometimes they could be too much to handle, even for Maege.

She just shook her and head and continued her walk outside. She thought on the past crazy few weeks and what Lord Stark's coming will mean for these _strange _dwarves.

_I wonder if Stark will carve them out a piece of land or send them packing._

Maege thought he would grant them the land once he hears what piece of land that these halflings were asking for. The Frostfang Mountains. The clansman do not even dare live in those mountains, they choose to live in the valleys surrounding them. It was madness.

_I doubt there are enough caves in that mountain for forty thousand dwarves to live, and even if it is, I have heard tale of clansmen going into the mountains only to never be seen or heard from again. Even wildlings in the far north speak of dark things that dwell deep in the mountains._

The dwarves spoke openly during the discussion of their numbers and how many women and children they had with them. They even had the nerve to say they brought with them almost twenty thousand warrior dwarves. Maege had nearly snorted at that, and she had even seen Jorah holding his hand to his mouth.

_Ha! Bloody warrior dwarves...Never did I think I would hear such lunacy. Their armor looked castle forged, but the plate of steel does not make the warrior._

There were times when Maege would catch herself staring at these visitors, analyzing them. She thought they did not look as _stunted_ as she had expected a dwarf to be. They also seemed quite strong to Maege, though they never did anything of note to prove that theory.

_Mayhaps they are warriors. They could come from a land where they fight other dwarves in small skirmishes and that is considered a war to them._

Maege thought that would explain the pride and confidence each one of these dwarves displayed. She had hoped to get a chance with them out in the practice yards to see if they would truly be up for the challenge or not, but they have not had the time.

_If I got them in the yard, then I could finally wipe that cocksure little smile from the one named Thorin's face. That halfling seems to think himself above us, and that in itself is laughable. _

The galleys were only minutes away and soon to dock. She heard the Greatjon howling at her even over the waves.

"HAR! I WOULD HAVE BROUGHT MY BEAR TRAP HAD I KNEW IT WAS THE SHE-BEAR COMING TO GREET US. MAKE ME A FINE BEAR PELT. HAR!" The Greatjon laughed loudest at his own joke while the other lords merely gave a slight chuckle besides him.

She noticed Lord Stark did not even give notice of the man's joke. He was simply staring off into the sea at the ships.

_His mind must bogged down with the weight of North already, and now the man must deal with these foreigners. He has always been a somber lad, but now it would seem the Rebellion has only made him icier._

She greeted him when he got off of the boat, "my Lord, you look well...for a long faced Stark." She gave a mishcevious smile and that finally got a small smile out of this stoic man. She had thought Lady Catelyn would have melted the ice already, but sees it will probably take longer than she expected.

"Maege, it is good to see you again, my Lady." He came and wrapped her up in a hug that she returned.

"You as well, my Lord." Maege grimaced. "Though I would have preferred you visiting Bear Island without the eye sore sitting out at sea right now." She waived towards the ships.

Lord Stark grunted and held out his hand for her to lead the way once the last galley arrived, and they continued their talk on their journey into the keep. All the lords of the North had arrived and that filled the She-Bear with a sort of pride.

_The North has always overcome it's foe through unity. That is how we have lived and prospered as a kingdom._

Lord Eddard spoke, "So what can you tell me of these dwa..dwar..of these halflings?" He stumbled over the word dwarves and settled for halfings. It would seem Lord Stark is just as baffled by the appearance of the dwarves as the residents of the Island were.

"Not too much, my Lord. Jeor has been dealing with them mostly, but I have been in and out of the room and heard some of the conversation. The dwarves and that man they travel with are wanting to find a new home for their people." Maege gauged his reaction at that, and continued when she got none. "They wish to live in the Frostfangs." She nearly whispered.

That got the reaction she wanted for Lord Stark whipped his head towards her almost comically. "What do you mean they wish to stay in the Frostfangs, Maege? Do these dwarves have a death wish or something? The Clansmen do not even dare live in those mountains."

"That is just what I heard one of the times I entered the room, and Jorah confirmed it to me later that night when we were having our meal." Maege smiled at him then, "I can see with the army camped across the waters that you were expecting a fight. This could be the best possible solution, my Lord. Let these dwarves go into the Frostfangs only to never leave them. And the dwarves that do live will have rough, short life."

She saw him rubbing his chin in thought and knew he was contemplating it.

"The clansman may not inhabit the mountains, but I doubt they would want to have an influx of forty thousand dwarves coming to their lands. And how could they possibly live up in the mountains, Maege? There are not enough caves to go around for that many folk." Lord Stark's words mirrored her thoughts from earlier.

"Aye, my Lord, I know. But apparently these dwarves make their all their homes in Mountains, and Jeor thought it might be possible since they would not be taking up any actual land space in the North. And one more thing, my Lord, the man they came with spoke of how these dwarves are nobility and of a royal bloodline. He had the same doubt written across his face as she had when she heard that.

They had finally arrived at her brother's room, and the guards let them within. Once the door was opened they were hit with a haze of smoke from those strange pipes of theirs. Lord Stark and the other lords immediately started coughing.

Maege watched as Lord Stark and the others finally got over their coughing fit as the dwarves looked at them with bemusement in their eyes.

"Brother, I have escorted Lord Stark and his men as you have asked, and now I will go find my little cubs and make sure they are causing to much trouble." And with that, Maege was leaving the room as quick as she entered.

_I will leave them to deal with the politics of the North, while I go spend some time with my girls._

* * *

**Thrain, Son of Thror**

_So this was the Lord Stark I had heard so much about._

Thrain was the giving the man a hard look, and noticed the Lord doing the same to him. He had other men with him as well and they all had on leather jerkins with images sewn into them. This man, Lord Stark, had a long face that could be considered sorrowful. His eyes were a stark grey, which he found fitting, and he was maybe a couple of inches shorter than Jorah Mormont. His jerkin had a wolf's head on it, and Thrain remembered Lord Jeor calling it a sigil.

Thrain took in the appearances of the others as well, but it was Lord Stark who concerned him the most.

_This is the man who shall be the deciding factor for the livelihood of my people. _

Thrain rose from his seat once the door was closed behind them, and went to offer Lord Stark his hand. The man hesitated but for a moment before he took the outstretched hand. He noted Stark's face seemed genuinely surprised at the grip he gave him and he almost smiled at that.

_I have learned that these are a people who think little of me or mine, no matter how nice and welcoming they might seem. They offer me stay as a guest in their castle and smile to my face, yet i see the derision in the eyes of all of them. _

Thrain only said, "My lord, I have heard much about you and yours from Lord Mormont."

Stark nodded, "Aye, and I have heard some about you and yours, but I would like to hear more." Introductions were made between them all, though some of the lords looked like the last thing they wanted to do was shake the hand of a dwarf. After, Lord Stark took a seat and all the others followed suit.

Some large man who almost matched Balwe in height deigned to not take a seat and walked right up to Balwe standing back in a corner. Balwe only smiled at the man and that seemed to set him off.

"Bloody Targaryen scum!" He looked ready to charge at the man, but this Lord Stark spoke the man's name, and that seemed to stay his hand.

_These men understand loyalty. Something else we can find common grounds on._

Lord Stark chose to start the conversation off, "I suppose we might as well get down to business. Maege has already told me a bit of what has been discussed here already."

Jeor grumbled some at that. "That damned woman can not keep her bloody mouth shut! Well then let us know what she told you and we will fill all of you in on the rest."

Lord Stark looked right at Thrain as he spoke, "she told me how the dwarves wish to carve out a home in the North, and wish to take up residence in the Frostfangs."

Thrain and Lord Mormont exchanged looks. Mormont spoke up, "Aye, it would seem she told you pretty much what most the discussion had been about. I have told them of the lands in the North and South and even across the Narrow Sea. They seem set on seeing these Frostfangs with their own eyes, and I did not see any harm in running it by you, my Lord."

Lord Stark sighed, "There was no harm, Lord Mormont. It is just, the Mountains have ever been home to the clansmen, and though they do not live within the mountains themselves, the lands surrounding the mountains still belong to them, and should they choose to start dwelling in the Mountains, it would be well within their rights. I know they would not take to kindly to visitors coming to take up space in their lands without any forewarning."

Thorin could not keep quiet any longer. "Do you mean visitors, Lord Stark? Or _dwarves?_ I have seen how your people have turned their nose up at us since our arrival!"

Thrain gave his son a look then that would make blood of his enemies curdle. The boy was always too headstrong for his own good, but Thrain thought that he would at least understand the importance of this meeting and not speak out of turn.

The look he gave him seemed to do the trick for he quickly got quiet.

"You dare speak to the Warden of the north like that?!" Some gruff man said with a bushy brown beard that had thin grey strains through it. His wore a black woolen cloak with a white sun stitched into it.

Lord Stark raised his hand, "It is fine, Lord Karstark. I am sure...Thorin, was it?" His son nodded. "I am sure Thorin meant no offence as I did not mean any offence with my words either and I hope none was taken."

Thrain saw fit to steer the conversation back on path. "No offence was taken, my Lord. And forgive my boy, we are weary and ready to get our people from those boats. We are not a sea faring people, you see."

All the lords gave him a confused look then. "Then who built those ships you travel on?" The man with pale eyes whispered.

_That is Lord Bolton if I am not mistaken. I mislike those eyes and that voice seems almost downright sinister._

Balwe finally spoke, "Those ships were created by an old friend of mine, but it makes no matter who designed them. All the ships out there are yours now, Lord Stark. As long as the dwarves are given safe passage into the mountains, the ships are yours to do as you wish with them."

The drop of a pen could have been heard in that moment. Not even any of the dwarves had expected Balwe to say that. That had never been apart of any of their discussion.

_Had this been his plan all along? To offer him the ships as payment, and we would get to keep the gold and possessions we brought with us._

He saw Thorin and Nain were both looking at the man with a newfound respect they had not had for him before that point. He knew they were expecting to have to give up everything just to start all over again, since that is exactly what he was expecting.

Lord Stark's eyes were as big as saucers and the rest of his lords were little better.

The man recovered quickly, "Hmm, I must say I did not come to Bear Island expecting this. Is there to be catch to this deal you offer me? It seems almost too good to be true."

"That is because it is too good, my Lord." Balwe said. "If this is to be our home now, then we have no need for the ships any longer. "

"You said _our._" Lord stark put in.

"Beg pardon?" Said Balwe.

"You said _our, _but you are not a dwarf. So I was just wondering what your relationships to these dwarves are, for I heard that every ship anchored out in the sea right now is filled with dwarves, not men."

Balwe smiled at the man. "I would consider myself an advisor of sorts to the dwarves, and I am the only non dwarf who has come with them."

Lord Stark did not seemed content at all with that answer but he let it be. The conversation quickly turned to the ships and the conditions they were in, to which Balwe answered all of their questions without hesitation.

"The only problem you shall have with the ships is cleaning out the dung of goats on the lower decks." Balwe answered to Lord Tallhart, who was wondering on the conditions of the ships.

"Goats?! And what, by the old gods, do you do with the goats?" The Lord Umber seemed terrified to hear the answer.

His cousin snorted at that, "We ride them of course. What else would we do with them? Make Love to them?" Thrain and the rest of his company laughed at that, but Lord Stark and his men did not look amused.

Lord Stark then took control of the conversation again, "And how would you house forty thousand dwarves? I do not think you all would be able to fit into the caves of the mountains."

Thrain looked to Jeor then who had been quiet during this whole exchange. "Lord mormont told me all about the Frostfangs and how the Forktop is one of the highest mountain ranges and that it has yet to be mined."

Lord Stark looked like he had swallowed something foul. "MINED?! That place has conditions barely able to survive in, let alone mine."

"We dwarves have faced a many a rough conditions, Lord Stark, and our people are great miners and builders." Frerin said.

Lord Stark looked at his son with sympathetic eyes, "Aye, I am sure that is true, but the North is a land unlike any other. I do not think your people would be abl-"

"Whether the dwarves can survive or not is not up to you, Lord Stark." Thrain was sick of the pity from these people. "We are a hardy folk, and have traveled years just to get here. The least you could do is let us at least see the mountain, and if my people determine it is not livable, then we shall be on our way."

Lord Stark looked to his lords and Thrain realized they had no real counter arguments for that.

_ If they think my people would simply perish in the mountains, then what could the harm be of letting us see and decide for ourselves._

The conversation went well into the night, and ended early in the morning with Lord Stark, Lord Mormont, Balwe, and himself being the only ones left in the discussion room. Everyone else had retired for the night, and have yet to wake up.

Thrain knew that he would have to deal with his own clan leaders once they started truly mining, and inform them on the taxes they will have to pay to Stark and the Clansmen. But he did not care about any of that. Giving up one fifth whatever they mined to both the Starks and Clansmen mattered little to Thrain once he realized what he was gaining from it.

A home for his people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just checking in on this story to let everyone know i'm not dead...yet lol but life has been kicking my ass. I'll probably return to this in the next few months once I feel like i have things under control. Oh and btw I HATE THIS STORY! I was just rereading it and cringing at all the mistakes that I've made already. Jeor Mormont is supposed to be at the wall, with Ser Jorah as Lord of Bear Island, and Lady Lynesse as his wife. I still mean to put the frostfangs INSIDE THE WALL, since thats my whole reason for writing the story in the first place, so hopefully people read that before i get more reviews of how my landscaping is wrong...Even though I'm sure ill mess up on some part of the lands in the future story lol. I had them arrive less than a year after the Greyjoy rebellion and that doesn't give them nearly enough time to carve out a home in the mountains or get settled in the north. So I think that i'll be changing the time of the arrival of the dwarves. And i feel like i didn't do my OC justice since he is supposed to basically be an angelic being, and the men of westeros, even the north, would know that there is something different about him. ALSO, since i had them leave Middle-Earth before Thror being killed by Azog, and there is no Battle of Azanulbizar, so there would be more notable dwarves..Mainly those of the Longbeard Clan and in my head canon the dwarves would grow nearly as wise as the dwarves of the first age, since they don't have Aule to help enhance their craft but they do have the next best thing, and that is his servant, Balwe. Obviously he is going to be constricted to what he does in Westeros, and he will take no parts in the wars of MEN. In my head he is also one of the Maiar who helped craft the mountains in Arda, which is why Eru is sending him with the dwarves, for he shall aid them in the construction of their new home. **

**P.S. I know people weren't happy with how i portrayed the Northmen being hostile towards the dwarves, but i honestly believe they would. There isn't a single MAN in their company and the only dwarves we get in asoiaf is tyrion, penny and her brother, and the dwarves that joffrey mocks. So when I first had them arrive, I thought to myself...hmmm dwarves in westeros and essos are just stunted men, whereas tolkien's dwarves are a race, and a hardy race at that. So they will earn the respect of the Northmen, once the starks and their men see that not only can they survive in these harsh lands, but prosper as well. I also want to give casterly rock a run for its money...in grandeur not gold. Some gold will be mined but it will not be what brings great wealth to the lands. That's all i have to say for now and I hope you guys and gals still want this story, but even if you don't, ill probably still write this story for my own sake. **

**I said ALL of that just to say this...This story is not abandoned, not by a long shot. Just give me a few months and ill be back at it, and hopefully not going on hiatus any time soon...but no promises lol**


End file.
